


Mhor: ours (rare)

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Paz is drunk, Serious Talks, he gushes, he’s just got the big love, loosey goose timeline lol, maybe set before the tv show?, so does din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: Paz gets drunk and he and Din have a talk.After Paz stops listing everything he loves about his husband, of course.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	Mhor: ours (rare)

**Author's Note:**

> :,) 
> 
> Of course, this is not proof read by anyone. I read over it once or twice but if you see any mistakes please let me know!!!! I hope you enjoy
> 
> Edit: man.....RIP Gina Carano, huh

Getting back to their room is about as hard as Din thought it would be. 

Paz isn’t exactly light weight to be lugging around and add the fact that he’s mostly babbling, hands roaming over Din’s helmet and he’s stopping every two steps so he can hug his riduur, crying into his ear about how small he is, about how Paz could fit him in his pocket and then he’d never have to worry about Din being hurt ever again, problem solved. 

Din is warmed by the idea, however ridiculous and silly. 

He pushes them onward when Paz wraps him in his arms and starts trying to pick him up. 

Somehow, someway, Din gets them back to their room and he heaves a sigh of relief when he notices that Paz has stopped crying and instead he’s started humming. Humming is more manageable than bawling. He moves into their room, modest but comfortable, and guides his riduur to their bed, plopping him down gently. 

Din moves away so he can get his boots off, followed by his chest pieces then his shoulder pieces. He’s unaware that Paz is watching him until he removes his helmet and he hears a sniffle. 

“Paz?” 

Another sniffle and Din’s instincts calm down, knowing there’s no danger. 

“Paz, what’s wrong.” 

“You. You have the cutest nose I have ever seen on another living being. And I’ve seen a lot of those. Living beings.” 

Oh, brother. 

Paz doesn’t stop there. No, that’s just the beginning. He babbles more and more about Din’s nose before he gets bored with it and moves onto Din’s hair instead. He gushes about how it’s always so soft, so warm and brown and pleasant to play with, even when Din hasn’t washed his hair in days. He moves onto his eyes next, starting his speech with, “and don’t even get me started on your eyes.”

Din didn’t get him started. Din didn’t say anything but Paz continues to talk anyway. 

Din is flattered, honestly. And he knows he’s blushing because he’s always been easy to make blush (something Paz revels in) and attention from Paz always cuts him straight to the core. It always gets him burning and freezing and his gut feels like it’s being put in a bowl of dry ice and he really wants to drown in that feeling, most days. But he still has a drunk husband to take care of so he does his best to tune him out so he can get his armor off, get a glass of water in him and if he’s really lucky, he’ll get Paz to brush his teeth before he collapses. 

Din tunes back in when Paz is muttering something about his cute kneecaps which, what? But Din smiles, enjoying the easy atmosphere the two of them have. He thinks about how it wasn’t always like this, how there was a time when it was all tension and miscommunication and mistakes. 

They’ve gotten better, since then. 

“Well, me and my cute kneecaps would appreciate it if you brushed your teeth before you passed out, husband.” And when Din speaks Paz jumps like he forgot Din was even in the room, so caught up in reminiscing about every detail of his riduur that he loves, that he cherishes. 

Paz stares at him for a movement, blinking once, twice. Slowly. 

“Din?” 

“Yes, love?” 

“I want a family.” 

“You already have one.” Din says with a soft smile but he thinks he knows where this is going and his heart is starting to beat faster, already three steps ahead. 

“No, I-“ Paz cuts himself off so he can sit up and it’s with a lot of effort that he accomplishes this, before he pulls Din between his thick thighs, hands holding his husband’s in a way that Din knows is for Paz’s comfort, more than is. “I want a child. Children. Several, I don’t know. I want to raise a family with you, cyar’ika.” 

Din doesn’t say anything, swallowing thickly and he’s relieved when Paz continues on, not waiting for his reply. 

“I see you when you’re with the foundlings. And it always reminds me of how much I love you, firstly, but it also shows me that you’d be a wonderful father. Kind and respectful and trustworthy.” Paz rubs his thumbs on the back of Din’s hand, an age old sign of comfort and love between the two of them. “You would raise good warriors, I know. Maybe even the best.” 

Din hums. He steps closer, pulling his hands from Paz so he can cup his husband’s neck, pulling him minutely closer. “And you?”

“I’d be the fun buir.” Paz laughs and Din thinks ‘obviously.’ “I’d buy them all the toys they want and help them to steal sweets from the kitchens. Avoid chores, and what not.” 

Paz laughs at himself, tacks on: “For stealth training, of course.” 

“Of course.” Din says, so fond his heart feels like it’s starting to fail which no, not right now, he’s in the middle of something, thank you very much. 

Paz closes the distance between them, resting his head against Din’s stomach and delighting in how warm his husband is, just like always, despite the fact that he didn’t have a single drop of alcohol. Din is always warm, warmer than nearly all of the other Mandalorians and Paz always jokes that he married Din because it saved him from having to get a heater installed in his room. 

Din gladly keeps his di’kut of a husband warm during the cold and bitter winter nights. 

“What’re you thinking?” Is Paz’s muffled call back to the present and Din hums, fingers fiddling with the gorgeous dreads that his husband’s helm keeps hidden from the rest of the world. 

“That I’m lucky. And any child we welcome into our home will know love and safety and comfort.” Paz kisses Din’s stomach through the shirt, full of encouragement and devotion and love. “And I want that. I want our children to know that no matter what happens, they have two people who will always be in their corner. However obtuse one of them may be.” 

Din laughs and he only laughs more when Paz retorts “Love, I’ve told you not to talk about yourself in such a negative way.” 

Paz looks up, then, and Din leans down to kiss him and his riduur still tastes very much like whatever alcohol he had been consuming all night and Din’s nose wrinkles, the taste nearly unpleasant. If it weren’t for the subtle hint of all-natural-Paz underneath, it would be down right revolting. 

“Big life changing conversation out of the way, will you brush your teeth now? You look ready to keel over.” 

Paz hums as if he’s thinking about it, one arm wrapped around Din’s waist while the other hooks around the back of Din’s left thigh. “I don’t know. Will your cute kneecaps be making an appearance before bed?” 

Din laughs, loud, and shoves his riduur’s shoulders. “Maybe. If you brush for longer than 5 seconds this time.” 

Paz groans, like Din just asked him to do something awful, like lift the Razor Crest with his bare hands, or cook a sweet cake without burning it. 

“I suppose. This is something I must do.” Paz swallows, looks up at Din with sorrow in his eyes. “The sacrifices we make for the ones we love. I just hope this is a price that isn’t too high.” 

Din leans forward and kisses his riduur through his laugh, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the bed before he pushes him to the sink. 

“Brush, ridiculous.” 

~~~~~

It’s been years since that conversation and it’s amidst a frantic day, amongst chaos and mayhem that Din and Paz find themselves having another one. 

“You know,” Din says, pulling scraps of paper out of his boot. “Cara said we made a mistake when our kids began to outnumber us.” 

Paz laughs, loud and deep and Din falls in love with this man for possibly the billionth time. “Well, we were outnumbered three kids ago. She missed giving us that advice on time.” 

Din grabs the side of his riduur’s helmet and brings him close, knocking their foreheads together. They stay there for a moment and Din considers taking his helmet off so he can give Paz a kiss like he really wants to. They’re in relative privacy and the only people around are their direct family. 

Just as he goes to lift it, though, there’s a loud crash from somewhere to their right and he hears Paz sigh, affection bleeding through and he laughs. He knocks their foreheads together one more time before they’re off, going to see what terrible mess their ade have gotten up to now.

**Author's Note:**

> Din uses ‘ridiculous’ as a term of endearment bc I think that’s neat


End file.
